


Sith By Blood

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balance in the force, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead grandpalps, Empire AU, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Luke turned to the Dark side, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is still a Palpatine by cloning, Sith AU (Star Wars), Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Kylo Ren, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith in love, Vader killed Sidous to save his son, canon age gap, no beta we die like men, sith princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: The Empire reigned.It was stronger than ever. Darth Vader ruled all of the known galaxies with his son, Luke Skywalker, and his grandson Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, at his side. The galaxy was finally under control, slavery was outlawed and everyone in the shadow of the Empire prospered.All that he could ever want was at his fingertips yet, Kylo was restless. Plagued with dreams and visions from the Force. He knew something was out there, waiting for him. He just had to find it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 219
Kudos: 260
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Prologue

It is a special occasion, a holiday if you will, though Kylo knew that holidays were rare things now. He learned that these used to be more frequent before the Empire had managed to conquer all of the known galaxies. He still dressed his best, from his perfectly styled hair, crisp uniform, on down to the mirror shine on his boots. He wanted to please his grandfather and uncle today. 

He knew the story well, the one the speaker was reciting, it was the tale of how his uncle had taken his rightful place at the side of Darth Sidious, but instead of striking his father, Darth Vader down, Luke had joined with his father and together they had defeated the mighty Sith lord.    


Kylo kept his face passive and cold while letting his mind wander away from the ceremony, he knew he shouldn’t, but he found it all dreadfully boring, coming from an acolyte. He preferred to hear the story from either his uncle or his grandfather. It had more meaning to him when one of them chooses to speak of their past to him. Kylo knew he was privileged to know just what they had been thinking in those moments. To have learned how his own mother had succumbed to her baser instinct, but not to the Dark Side. He felt fortunate that his uncle had been so enamored with his twin sister that Luke had been able to persuade Darth Vader in keeping her newborn child, even though he had a dead smuggler for a father. 

No matter, Lord Vader had been pleased to train and raise his grandson along with his son in the way of the force, the sith, and the dark side. Even if his daughter had rejected him, he still had one of the children his beloved wife had given him, as well as his only grandchild by his side.   
  
As the speaker droned on about the might and glory of the Galactic Empire, Kylo thought back to the most recent conversation. Luke had finally agreed to let Kylo visit the planet that had been plaguing his dreams for the last few months. He had been having them since he was 10 years old, but recently the dreams had become more and more vivid and the sense of overwhelming fear was starting to be impossible to ignore. 

Something was coming.    
  
Kylo was anxious to find the source of his dreams - if there was one, as Luke was often to say, but Kylo had finally won his grandfather’s help. After he'd uncovered records of a secret medical facility on the desert planet, one the old Emperor had installed, Lord Vader decided it merited further investigation. He had listened to Kylo’s request and after some meditation with the Force had decided it would be best for them to visit Jakku.

The  _ Inflictor  _ was scheduled to ferry Kylo and his knights there tomorrow. Once they had secured the medical facility, Kylo would send word back if further investigation was needed. 

Looking out over the assembly of troopers, officers, and dignitaries, Kylo found himself more than ready to don his armor and get his feet on the ground. He was itching for a fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jakku was as dull as it was dry. 

Kylo found while it was a change of scenery, there was nothing exciting or challenging to be found on this desolate waste of sand dunes. He wished he could turn the entire planet into so much space debris. Why had this place been so prominent in his mind? He was determined to find out. 

He motioned for his knights to stand down as the platoon of troopers secured the perimeter. Once they had established control over the half-buried and abandoned facility, he sent in his search team to try and recover any information on what this medical facility was for and why Sidious scrubbed any knowledge of the place from the Empire's records. 

There was an annoying buzz in his ear. Just outside the range of hearing to the point, it was almost a feeling inside his head. Kylo paused, holding his hand up for silence. He didn't think it was his helmet's comms malfunctioning, but he took it off just to be sure. 

The feeling was elusive, but there was enough of it that he could just track it. 

Slowly he walked through the excavated hallway, past his team as they sat up lights and equipment. Further into the belly of the facility until he came to a wall. 

His knights had followed him. Not a single word said. They fanned out behind him, waiting. 

Kylo could feel it now, that high-frequency buzzing was more intense here. The wall, the more he looked at it the more it looked like...it did not belong there. 

Without so much as a glance to his side, Kylo plunged his saber into the wall, slowly slicing a doorway into it. The smell of plasma cutting through durasteel filled the air, followed by the deafening clang of the discarded metal hitting the floor. 

The noise echoed in the rooms beyond. 

Kylo didn't extinguish his blade, instead, he motioned for his knights to follow him into the darkness. 

The inside of the room was vast. Tank after tank lined the room. It had been completely sealed off, not even a trace of sand had managed to penetrate this part of the facility. The console had been smashed, some of the tanks broken and toppled. 

The power cells were still operating at twenty percent capacity, judging by the lights and stale air. They continued deeper, finding a medical lab, full of unsuccessful clones, rows, and rows of them. Some were barely formed, some were deformed. Some didn't even resemble humans. 

Row upon row of them. 

Further on, there were living quarters, a small mess hall, and barracks. Long dead bodies slumped and scattered across the floors. More signs of a fight and a fire that had scorched the rest of the sleeping quarters. 

Someone had tried to burn this place down and had failed. 

Kylo and his knights backtracked, meeting up with the head of the reconnaissance team. 

"Recover any and all information. I want to know exactly what they were cloning here," 

"Yes, Lord Ren," 

Kylo turned and headed out of the building. Retrieving his helmet, he stood with it tucked under his arm, as he looked west. A harsh wind wiped his hair around his face, briefly obscuring his sight. 

The buzzing was still in his ears. He needed to find it. The force was pulling him to find it. He motioned for his knights to follow him as he boarded his command shuttle.

They were going hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a shit day emotionally, so you benefit and get the next chapter to cheer myself up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Upsilon shuttle touched down just beyond the outpost gate. Niima was the name of this place, from what intel had been gathered. It was a trading outpost, mostly run by one Unkar Plutt, a crolute that fancied himself as some kind of mob boss. 

Kylo had scoffed at that. This Plutt was no Hutt, he had no connection off-world, he was just some petty two-bit crook that had some hired muscle. As Kylo and his knights departed the shuttle, he could see that this planet was in dire need of the Empire's beneficial effects. 

"Send word to my uncle. We should have law and order instilled here, and soon," Kylo said to his nearest knight. 

Without a word, Vicurl departed to deliver the message. The rest continued on, walking like shadows behind their leader. 

Kylo could feel the effect their presence was having, fear riddled air around them as they proceeded to the main part of town. People scattered as the group approached a raised platform, disrupting the auction that was in progress. 

There on the stage was a girl, dressed in desert rags and chains. Bruises covered her arms and wrists, she was radiating anger, boarding on hatred, it was directed at everyone there, but mostly towards a sickly pink bloated crolute that was holding the auction.

Kylo felt his temper slip its leash. Slavery was forbidden. That had been one of the first and most enforced laws his grandfather had passed. No one was to own another person's life. Slavers and skin traders had been ruthlessly hunted and entire planets that relied on slavery and slave trade for the backbone of their economy had been crushed under the rule of the Empire. 

Yet, here this Unkar Plutt thought he could just hold a slave auction and get away with it? 

The bidding had begun as Kylo approached the dais. Plutt was not paying any attention to the new arrivals as he continued to raise the price for the girl. 

"Good with her hands, can fix damn near anything," he stated as more shouts came from the crowd. Men, spacers, and traders mostly were making lewd remarks and asking about her body, habits, past sexual history. It was enough to make Kylo see red when the crolute laughed, telling the crowd to watch their fingers around her, as she was likely to bite them off or anything else you tried to put in her mouth. 

That had the crowd laughing and more bids were shouted, men wanting the chance to be the one to break her. 

He'd heard enough. Kylo lifted his hand and wrapped the force around the crolute's fat throat. 

Everyone froze as Plutt started to claw at his neck, his words sputtered to a stop as he started to turn a brighter shade of pink. 

Kylo yanked hard, using the force to pull the odious crime lord to his knees as he strode up onto the dais. Kylo looked out as his knights had the crowd encircled. He knew the crowd had finally recognized him, his helmet being unmistakable, even on this backwater planet. 

"A slaver's auction. Every single one of you knows this is forbidden, it is beyond outlandish that you thought to go unnoticed by the Empire," he lifted the gasping crolute up to be eye level with him. 

"You know who I am, and now you will pay for your crimes," the distortion of his vocoder couldn't disguise the amount of disgust Kylo had for Plutt. With another vicious twist of the force, Kylo snapped the crolute's neck and dropped his body to the sand below him. 

"Round them all up. Find out if any have made it off-world and track them down. Get another platoon here to get this outpost under control," Kylo ordered his knights before he turned to the girl, still standing behind him chained to the auction post. 

He approached her swiftly, circling her, looking for the locking mechanism that held her chains in place. He moved closer to her and noted she was still trembling. 

Was she injured? 

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he lifted the lock, turning it over to see it needed a key. No matter, he waved his hand and the latch sprang open, letting some of the chains fall to the floor. 

She finally stopped shaking and stared at him. Her eyes were large, a deep hazel that seemed to burn in the harsh sunlight. She had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, over sun-darkened skin. Her face was a mix of delicate cheekbones, stunning eyes, and a strong jawline. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a childish style of three buns lining the back of her head. 

He let his eyes travel over her, taking in her tattered clothes, her bruised and dirty arms, down her coltish legs, and back up again to see her shock was starting to give away to her returning anger. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. He felt his own anger return with a vengeance, but he didn't have an outlet for it, so Kylo forced it down. He needed more information, hopefully, this girl could provide it. 

"What is your name," he asked, mentally kicking himself for still having his helmet on. He knew what the sight of it often does to people, but he wanted to keep it on just in case there is a surprise attack from any of Plutt's associates. 

She stubbornly remained quiet, looking up at him before her eyes drift past him to the unmoving bulk of Plutt. 

"You...killed him, didn't you?" She asked, her eyes were hard as she looked at the lifeless crolute. 

"I merited out justice. To trade and sell slaves has been punishable by death for over 25 years. He knew what he was doing could get him killed," Kylo stated as he set about removing the cuffs on her wrists and letting the chains fall heavily to the platform's surface. 

"Oh. What about me? Am I going to be killed too?"

She looked too much like a child to be asking such a serious question. She is a child, he reminded himself, a child that has grown up on this force-forsaken hell hole that thinks it's outside of the Empire's notice.

"No," he said too harshly, "I will be taking you with me. I want you to tell me all about Plutt and how you came to be a slave," Kylo said more quietly as he reached down and used the force to open the shackles around her ankles. 

"Oh. Uh, ho - how long will that take?" She stammered, seeming to be nervous about something. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. 

"I would estimate a few days, maybe a week at most," he stood up, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder, giving her a gentle nudge to the edge of the dais. 

"I - I can't. I can't be gone that long. They might come back," she tried to resist his guidance, and Kylo became intrigued by her stubbornness and panic. 

"Who might come back?" 

"My family. I'm supposed to wait here for them. I was told they'd come back," she pushed back when he nudged her forward again. 

"Hmm, well, that is a problem, isn't it," he stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Can you tell me your family name, so I can check our database and see if they have any records with the Empire? That way we can help each other." 

She looked crestfallen and more stubborn than ever at his suggestion. 

She muttered something while looking down. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Kylo asked as he stared down at her. 

"I said I don't remember," she half yelled at him, her face bright red and her eyes shiny. He felt the force shift and simmer around her, like water that was near-boiling. 

Oh, he thought, that is interesting. He bent down to look up into her sulking face. She seemed so much younger all of a sudden, making it hard to gauge her age with the malnutrition and the layer of sweaty dirt over her. 

"We can use some of your blood to find out, and if you want, I know other ways we can find out who your family is. Come with me, I'll get you some water and food while we talk about Plutt," Kylo could feel her indecisiveness.

Kylo reached out with his feelings, letting his awareness wash over her. There was something hovering around her and it recognized him. He was beginning to feel that _something_ was between them. 

He needed her to come with him and he wanted her to come willingly. 

"C'mon. You can use the 'fresher and I'll have some new clothes brought to you as well," he saw her hesitate some more. 

"I know my uncle and grandfather would like to meet you," Kylo cajoled, and she seemed to be thinking about it. He turned and pointed over at his shuttle. 

"See that? That's my ship. Let's head over to it and you can look around. I'll even let you sit in the co-pilot's set when we take off," he knew she couldn't see him smiling, but he was doing it all the same. 

Her eyes were comically huge than before she schooled her expression back to a hard blank look. 

"Can you really help me?" 

"What's your name," he wanted to call her something and for some reason, _sweetheart_ was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Rey," she said quietly looking at her feet. 

"Yes, Rey, I can help you. Now please come with me," 

He waited until she nodded before he stood back up. This time she didn't shrug his hand off her shoulder as he guided her to the shuttle's ramp. 


	4. Chapter 4

The flight back to the _Inflictor_ was far more subdued than Kylo had anticipated. Rey was beyond engrossed with her co-pilot seat. Her large eyes had honed in on the control panel and she had dozens of questions for his two pilots. The two officers had but to glance at Kylo to know they were to humor the girl and they took turns answering her.

Kylo had given her four ration bars and a full canteen of water. He said nothing as she pocketed two of the bars instead of eating them, but he surmised it was wise to let her eat at her own pace. At least until his ship's head physician could have a look at her and design a meal plan to help her recover from a lifetime of malnutrition and neglect. 

The thought of her on the auction block made his blood boil in a most unpleasant way, and he had no outlet for it. He packed the rage away, wishing he'd have killed the bloated crolute slower. Kylo didn't want to leave her, but he needed to pace and the cockpit was too crowded for that. 

He stomped into the lounge area, chucking his helmet onto one of the padded leather seats. Racking his fingers through his hair as he silently paced, thinking of all the ways he should have killed Plutt, or what he'd to do to Rey's parents when he found them. 

Kylo was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Rey was standing on the entranceway. 

He turned to face her when he heard her slight gasp. 

She stared at him and he could feel her fear spike. He took a step towards her without thinking and she stepped back before he stopped himself. 

"What is it, Rey? Why are you afraid of me now? Do you think I won't help you?" He asked holding himself as still as he could. 

"Y-your e-eyes...wh-why are t-they…?" She stammered staring at him and he could feel her fear, it was like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water over him. He managed to repress the shiver it caused him. 

"I'm Sith, Rey. As are my uncle and grandfather. We are force-users and powerful ones at that," he stepped closer to her, tugging his glove off. He held out his bare hand to her. 

"I'm still human Rey, just a little different," he reached down and gently pulled her hand up, laying her palm over his. 

She wasn't trembling as much now, instead, she was staring at her hand, sitting atop his. It looked so small, dwarfed by the size of his.

"And because I'm different, I can help you. I can look into your memories and see what happened. Would you let me do that?" He lightly caressed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

Her eyes were so wide as she looked up at him. Kylo watched her swallow before she timidity pulled her hand away. 

"I- I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't like what I can remember anyway," Rey turned away from him, and he watched her swipe at her cheeks with the back of her hand. 

"It's alright sweetheart, we can do that when you're ready," he said softly, as he picked up his helmet. He felt she needed some time to herself so he went back to the cockpit to give her some space.

When they were ready to dock, Kylo found Rey curled up fast asleep on one of the couches. He gently lifted her up, tucking her close to his chest as he exited the shuttle. 

His uncle was there to greet him as he walked down the ramp. 

Luke Skywalker had gone gray over the last few years, but his yellow-red eyes were still sharp and burned with his inner strength. Kylo had always been in awe at how truly powerful his uncle was. Luke had studied both sides of the force in his youth and he had insisted that Kylo also get a well-rounded education with the force. 

While his family was committed to the dark side, they were not so foolish as to shun balance. Without balance, the light would raise up an opponent to oppose them. Now, as they had learned, the Skywalkers sought to hold a tentative balance in the force. Anakin had been conceived of the force, born to bring balance to it. He, his son, and his grandson all strove to uphold that balance - by any means necessary. 

Kylo had learned the teachings of the Jedi and the Sith. He took pride in that his uncle trusted him to be able to walk that razor's edge. 

Luke looked on with mild curiosity at the sleeping girl, but he only nodded before he turned to head to the bridge. 

Kylo refrained from rolling his eyes, even with his helmet on, Luke would be able to tell. It was best to just abstain from the habit altogether. He quickly navigated to a set of empty sleeping quarters near his own, that way he'd be close at hand when she woke. 

Gently he laid her in the bed, tugging the blanket over her. Kylo removed the ration bars, placing them on the nightstand for her to find when she woke up. He added three more to the pile, just because he hoped she would be happy when she saw them. 

Kylo looked forward to explaining that she only needed to use the control console in her room to have food delivered for herself. He thought about all the adjustments she'd had to learn and become familiar with and he smiled to himself. 

She was certainly in for a shock when she woke up

☆☆☆

The next day finds him pacing outside the medbay exam room. Kylo could feel her fear, it was so thick he thought he could walk on it. The medical instruments terrified her, even the nurse scared her. While trying her best to calm Rey, she had explained what each thing she was doing was for, why they were taking blood samples, giving her injections and scans. None of it helped the girl and Kylo had to bite his tongue to keep from growling at everyone. 

It was obvious Rey had only rudimentary medical care while on Jakku, judging from the scans that showed badly set, but healed fractures, numerous small scars, and extreme malnutrition. The doctors were stunned that she was as fit as she was. 

Kylo had been in there before the exam had started and he'd been shooed out of the room so the nurse could ask more delicate questions. He resented being pushed out. 

He found Rey after all. He's the one that saved her. Why was she afraid to talk about her body with him in the room? 

He was still pacing when his uncle walked into the hallway. It only took one glance for Luke to sigh and shake his head. 

"C'mon kid. Let's go talk to your grandfather and see if there is any news from the excavation teams," Luke turned and headed back down the hall. 

"Give the girl some privacy. She's learning more than she ever knew possible and she's embarrassed," Luke sighed as Kylo caught up to him

"Embarrassed? Why would she be embarrassed?" Kylo asked as he reluctantly fell in step with his mentor. He thought he was feeling her fear, not embarrassment. 

"Give her a little time to understand things are changing. She's young, and seems like a smart kid for all the force has put her through. She's eventually come to understand things," Luke glanced up at him while he pushed the button calling the elevator to them.

"You've noticed it too then? She's sensitive but unaware," Kylo asked as the doors closed. 

"Yeah, noticed last night when you walked out of the ship. I'd wager your grandfather also noticed. After she's eaten this evening, you should introduce us to her," Luke said offhandedly, but Kylo understood that it wasn't up for debate. He just hoped Rey was up for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo had been looking forward to showing her how to order food, but that notion soured once he realized she had no concept of what was considered food.

They were seated at the table in her suite. She was wearing the standard-issue off duty uniform that had been provided for her. Kylo made a mental note to have his tailor scheduled for her. Rey didn't seem comfortable in the clothing. He also noticed her hair was still in that childish style of buns lining the back of her head. Maybe a woman's stylist would be better than his tailor. He would need to speak to a high ranking female office about who would be a good choice.

"You mean I can have as many portions as I want?" she asked, pulling his mind away from her state of dress.

"No, we don't have rations as you had before, no more synth-protein and soda bread. Look," he moved the datapad between them and going to the food selection chart. Her eyes had been skeptical at first, but after he'd pulled up the list of foods available her face had scrunched up and her posture had gone on defense. 

"Rey, what's wrong?" He blinked at her, watching as she turned to look out her viewport. Kylo was about to ask again when he felt her emotions hit him like a blaster. She was embarrassed again and it was rolling off her in waves. On the heels of her embarrassment were resentment and anger. Kylo was shocked, why would she feel that way over food? 

"Rey - I wasn't trying to disparage you. We have food you will like. Plus this is all on the doctor's approved list. These are things your body will accept easily and help you adapt to real food in time," he tried to cajole as she turned to her head, her eyes rimmed red and tears welling in them. 

"No, sweetheart, no need to cry. It's nothing to be upset about. Here, I'll order one of everything, and that way you can taste-test them all," he smiled, trying to get her to stop crying. He felt like he'd do anything to keep her from crying. 

She turned back to face him, her tears slowed, but she still had the aura of embarrassment hanging over her. Why was she so sensitive around him? He'd have to ask Luke or his grandfather about it later. 

They ate their meal quietly, mostly her taking bites of new things and him asking what she thought of it. She turned nothing down, even as Kylo assured her that she didn't have to consume something that she didn't like. Rey just shook her head and ate it anyway. 

He let his mind turn that thought over as he escorted her down the corridor to meet his family. She obviously never had access to ample food stocks, even if it was just portions and ration bars. Therefore she had no experience with the idea of refusing to eat something based on personal preference. 

He worried over what else she was never able to have or turn down. That thought troubled him greatly as they reached Luke's quarters. 

Kylo ushered her in, his mind still elsewhere when she stopped dead in her tracks, causing him to walk into her.

She was staring up at his grandfather with a look of confusion. She looked back at him before she turned back, her eyes trailing up and up until she swept them back down again. Her swallow was loud enough for him to hear and Luke finally stood up from his seat at the table, chuckling as he moved forward.

Part of him was annoyed his uncle found her fear humorous. He wanted to tuck her under his arm and keep her and her reactions all to himself. 

"Young Rey, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. My nephew has talked about nothing but you since he found you. Come let me introduce you to my father, Lord Vader." Luke said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. 

Kylo gripped his fists tight, fighting the urge to rip his uncle's arms off. His emotions spiked so suddenly that both his uncle and grandfather turned to look at him for a moment. 

"Father, may I introduce Rey, she's the one Kylo found about to be sold on Jakku," Luke said letting go of her shoulders before he stepped away, much to Kylo's relief. 

"Young one. It is an honor to have you aboard our ship," came the deep mechanical voice of Lord Vader, followed by his assisted breathing. 

Kylo could sense Rey's fear, curiosity, and genuine surprise that the ruler of the galaxy had just greeted her. He stood there, letting her emotions wash over him, through him. It helped calm the need to keep her all to himself. 

"Thank you, my lord. I...um, I don't really know what to say," Rey said quietly, her eyes darting around. Kylo noticed she was looking for him and he stepped up closer to her. 

"Say what you are thinking, child. We are very interested in how you are adjusting to things here." His grandfather told her. 

She glanced back at him and Kylo nodded, giving her a quick grin. 

"Um, well. I always wondered - uh, does your suit really use RepMed data wafers and upload within 200 milliseconds for a full diagnostic readout? Is there any way to have that done without having to plug into the chest control box because I’ve found that the older model can short if overloaded too much - or maybe that was the sand stuck in it? I never found a new one to test," she asked in a rush. 

Kylo's eyes shot open wide and Luke choked on his drink. His grandfather hadn't moved, but Kylo could feel some not so subtle waves of amusement leaking off him.

"Those are very good questions, young one. We should see what the engineering chief thinks about that," Vader turned, ushering her and Kylo to the table. 

"Tell me, do you like speeders?" Vader asked as they all sat down. 

Rey was staring at the sweets and chocolates that sat on a plate on the table as she sat down. Kylo could feel she was torn between wanting to not be rude by answering the question, but she was desperate to taste the decadent treats in front of her. She pulled her eyes away from the bowl and giving his grandfather her attention as she started telling him what she knew and liked about speeders.

Kylo picked up a chocolate-dipped red berry, placing it and two more on a small plate and sliding it in front of her. She paused in her speech, looking at him. That treat had not been on the list of approved foods from the doctor, but Kylo wanted to indulge her a little bit. 

Kylo nodded his approval, holding up three fingers. She grinned at him, before continuing to talk speeders with the ruler of the galaxy while she happily munched on her treats.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're certain?"

"Yes, m'lord. The database we recovered confirms what was found in the backed-up file and in the log kept by the main lab assistant," the lieutenant said, handing the holo over to Luke. 

Kylo didn't know how this news was going to change things. He paced as his uncle started reading through the report. 

"I can't believe it. The old codger actually did it," Luke sat back, tossing the holo lightly onto the table with a rueful chuckle. 

"Well, what do we do now? Should we keep her? Is it possible for him to be in control of her? Do we know if there are more like her roaming around Jakku?" Luke looked at his father. 

Kylo also stopped his fidgeting and looked at his grandfather. He felt so torn. Rey was special and special to _him._ His grandfather and uncle had to feel it as well, but was she too dangerous? Had she somehow tricked him into feeling this way? Kylo didn't know and he wanted guidance. 

"Center yourself, my grandson. I can feel your rage and anguish churning within you. Those feelings are not needed at this moment," his grandfather turned his helmet's gaze at him before he looked back at his son. 

"She has great potential. I haven't felt such a power before. Not even my old master could compare. While she may be of his blood, she has far exceeded his power, even when she is barely able to accomplish a simple task with the force," Lord Vader turned and walked back to the viewport, taking in the vestige of the planet below them.

"I believe we should keep her here, train her, and mold her. The connection to you, my grandson, is profound and unique. This is what will help keep her firmly in our control." Lord Vader concluded.

Kylo nodded before he picked up the holo. Skimming over Rey's complete biological makeup. It determined she was roughly between the age of 15 to 16 years old. Well, at least that question was answered for him. He continued to read over her numerous healed fractures and a small map of scars.

There were no internal indicators of sexual activity, nor had she provided any history of sexual partners or assault when questioned. That little bit of knowledge made him fiercely possessive and proud of her. Rey had kept herself safe, but he was sure the force had played a role in safeguarding her, even if she hadn't been aware of it.

 _Safe and whole just for me_ , a quiet selfish part of him whispered. 

It also noted her menses was irregular at best, he saw it was due to her malnutrition and extreme living conditions. Nothing time, ample food and safety can't correct, he thought. Kylo took no small measure of pride knowing he was going to be the one to prove these things for her. 

"I thought clones couldn't be force sensitive. From what you told me from your time with the troopers during the clone wars...Father, how is this possible?" Luke said, dropping his hand from his eyes and sitting up in his seat.

"As you know, anything is possible with the force, my son. And while some of her genetic material is from a clone, not all of it is. Her mother may have had some latent connection as well," Lord Vader's mechanical breathing filled the silence that stretched around them. 

Kylo felt like he was going to explode at any given moment. This news devastated him but secretly thrilled him too. She had the blood of the old emperor in her veins.

His Rey was a Palpatine. 

☆☆☆

Kylo found her in her room, tinkering with something she had charmed away from the engineering corp, no doubt. After her introduction to the head engineering chief, Kylo was constantly finding her down there. She was enthralled by the work they were doing on his newest TIE. Kylo was very proud of the modifications he designed and he was pleased when he got to show them to Rey. But since then, he hadn't been able to drag the girl away from her own designs. 

He didn't know how to break the news to her, but she needed to know. After an extensive excavation of the laboratory they had discovered on Jakku, so much that had been secret had come to light. 

He also didn't know how she'd react and that worried him. He hated it when she cried or was embarrassed. Would learning her father had been a defective clone bother her? Maybe defective was too blunt. Not force-sensitive, that sounded better. 

But, he realized the thing that was going to hurt her the most was they were both dead. Her parents had been on the run. Having birthed and raised her in secret, only to be tracked down. They had hidden her away, only for her to be found and sold off just after they had returned to Jakku to destroy the lab that had created her father. Dying in the fire they set, trying to stop Palpatine from making any more clones and from finding out about her. 

Her parents had hidden their tracks well, but not well enough to stop his knights. Kylo held the holo tightly. He still wasn't sure of the best way to tell her, but he needed to do it now.

"Rey, please come over here," he beckoned her away from her desk. He stopped pacing when she approached him. He took in her changed appearance. Her clothing fit better, more relaxed than the standard-issue things she'd been wearing. The style was simple, dark gray, and reminiscent of her dessert clothing as she a dark wrap draping off her slender frame, and her hair was still in those buns. He repressed his internal groan, reminding himself now was not the time to dwell on how she wore her hair.

Kylo gestured for her to sit. 

He took a deep breath, trying to center himself, anchoring himself in the present as Luke and his Grandfather were always telling him to be. Lost in the past with the dead - now was where the living belonged.

"Some...interesting things have been discovered from our investigations on Jakku. You remember I told you we would find out what happened to your family?" He watched her still, her breathing was the only thing that showed she was still alive. It was rapidly speeding up. 

"I - Rey...it's," he sighed and handed her the holo, unable to say the words he needed to say. He didn't want to break her heart, but she needed the truth. 

She took the holo, quickly reading over it, her face paling as she scrolled through the report. Tears ran silently down her cheeks as her lower lip quivered. Her anguish stabbed at him through the force. 

It was only when a broken sob left her that he sat down beside her, taking her shoulders in his arms. She dropped the holo and buried her face against his chest, sobbing freely now.

"Sssh, it's alright. You're going to be alright. You're not alone anymore. I'm here," he said softly, holding and petting her, wishing with all his might he could make her tears stop. 

"Are," Rey hiccuped as she tried to control her voice, "are you going to kill me now?" Her voice broke halfway through choked with tears. 

"Why - why would I do that sweetheart?" He looked down at her in surprise, but she kept her face away from him. How could she think that of him? He'd never -

"Your family, they killed the Emperor. Shouldn't I be dead too, if I'm his blood?" Her quiet calm words cut off his thoughts. Her logic twisted something inside him viciously. Kylo thought of how violent he'd become if anyone were to try and harm her. His grip tightened around her, his fingers spasmed at her small gasp before he loosened his hold.

"No sweetheart. You belong here with us. With me. I swear no one will ever hurt you ever again," and he felt his eyes glow - his power, the force it all surged within him as he vowed to her and himself. He pulled her back enough that he could see her stunned, tear-stained face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and wide as she stared at him. Kylo didn't think he just gently took her chin in his fingers, before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"You'll always be safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a phone interview in like an hour - I'm actually a little (A LOT) nervous!!


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed as Kylo noted Rey had finally fallen into a comfortable pattern aboard the ship. She had begun training with Luke, learning how to stretch her feelings out into the force, studying both the Light and the Dark. Kylo had been taken completely off guard when Luke had approached him, saying Rey had requested he train her, or rather she asked to _not_ be trained by Kylo.

Kylo explained to Luke that she had been avoiding him since he had told her about her connection to the old emperor and her parent's fate. But when he confided in his uncle over it, Luke had shrugged it off, not understand how much her absence was twisting up Kylo's insides. 

"She's young and fickle. Give her some space. She'll come around," his uncle had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Kylo's blood boil, as the older man sauntered down the corridor. The conversation had done nothing to soothe the sting of her request. Rey was _his!_ They had a special connection _._ He was the one that found her.

He _saved_ her! 

Kylo considered pleading his case to his grandfather, but he knew he needed to cool off first. Grandfather did not respond favorably to outbursts of rage or wild emotions. If Kylo wanted to gain his grandfather's aid, he needed to be level headed and present his side of things calmly. Kylo racked his hand through his hair before he stormed off to the training room. He needed to blow off some steam before he tried to speak to Lord Vader. 

But instead of relieving his anger, the more frustrating he became with each training droid, he sliced through. Rey should be _his pupil_ , he thought as he dodged one of the training droids before he slashed it in half.

_His!_

He thrust his saber into the next one and force shoved the following one before he spun to take on the next oncoming group.

 _He found her!_

Three more droids dropped at his feet before he deflected blaster bolts back at the one firing on him.

He had been _drawn to her!_

Kylo dodged another round of blaster fire before he lifted the droid with the force crushing it into a crumpled ball that he hurled at the last two coming towards him.

The Force had practically dropped her in his lap - _he'd saved her life!_

He lunged slicing the last droid's head clean off its shoulders before the training sequence shut off abruptly, as the doors opened. He turned quickly, his saber at the ready as the last droid fell at his feet. Kylo tried to get his breathing under control as he looked to see Luke and Rey standing there watching him. If it had just been his uncle, Kylo wouldn't have cared one bit about his sweaty appearance or the wreckage around him, but seeing Rey's eyes widen as her cheeks took on a distracting shade of pink, made him pause and wish he was anywhere else at the moment. He must look like such a savage to her.

"Oh, I see you were in the middle of something. We can come back -" Luke started to back away, but Kylo waved the door shut. 

"No uncle, it's fine. I should get cleaned up anyway. Grandfather is expecting me later," He forgot he had his helmet on and he noticed Rey jumped slightly at his altered voice. Kylo attempted to be casual as he extinguished his saber and attached it to his belt before he pulled his helmet off.

Luke was bent over the control panel, pushing buttons while Rey was trying to look anywhere but at him. Her awkward embarrassment was starting to feel somewhat endearing as he looked her over. 

She was a basic training uniform, form-fitting and practical, but he could see the slight swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. Things he had only vaguely been aware of before. The flush on her cheeks was deepening the closer he stood to her. He also noticed her hair was pulled back in a simple single bun. Well, that was a start, he thought. The altered style made him smile, just a small grin as he stared at her blushing face.

 _Rey, I've missed you,_ he thought, very loudly and directly at her.

She gasped, the slightest intake of breath, but before he could investigate it further, Luke turned around to face him.

"Did you use every single droid in here?" his uncle asked, exaggerating his astonishment. They both knew Kylo tended to go through training droids like napkins. Kylo pointed looked around, doing a slow count before he looked back at his uncle. Luke was laughing as he turned to Rey.

"Well, kid, looks like it'll be me again this time. Just don't beat me up too badly, ok?" He put on a sad resigned face making Rey giggle at his antics. The sound of her laughter made Kylo's stomach do strange things and he knew for a fact Luke was still in peck fighting form since the two of them spare regularly. 

Once she moved off the fetch whatever they would be practicing with, Luke gave his nephew a wink before he patted him on the shoulder. 

"She's really good with a quarterstaff. I've still got bruises from last time."

Kylo just looked at his uncle before he glanced over at Rey. Gods, he really did miss her. Luke patted him one more time before he walked over to the training mat. 

Kylo considered staying to watch, but he could feel how his presence was throwing Rey's focus off and he did not want to see her get smacked by Luke's staff for missing a block. Kylo gritted his teeth and jammed his helmet back on and headed off to his quarters for a much-needed shower.

He swore he could feel her eyes follow him. It felt like her delicate fingers tracing down his spine.


	8. Chapter 8

He was pacing again. 

His grandfather was standing beside the viewport, staring out into the star-filled void. Kylo could feel the deep well of strength and stillness, the utter totality of Lord Vader's control always left him in awe. He hoped to someday achieve that level of control as well. 

"Be still, my grandson. Your emotions are scattered and chaotic. You should mediate soon," his grandfather didn't turn to look at him, but Kylo obeyed all the same.

"Yes, grandfather," he said, trying to calm his racing thoughts. 

"I sense you came seeking counsel. Tell me, what troubles you?" Again Vader did not move, but Kylo felt welcomed to approach. As he stepped beside his grandfather, noting the slight difference in height, Kylo looked out at the stars, his thoughts circled back to Rey.

"Tell me how you felt when you met my grandmother. How did you know she was the one?" Kylo asked. Maybe if there was a correlation he might be able to find some answers.

Surly his grandfather understood romantic yearnings, love, and passion. Luke seemed to have shut off that part of himself after the betrayal from his beloved sister. He didn't dwell too much on those thoughts, his mother was someone he had never truly known. His recollections of her were based solely on Luke and Lord Vader's accounts and the feelings they carried in the force when they spoke of her.

For a long moment, the only sound was Vader's mechanical breathing.

"It was her smile. Her laughter could make everything go away. I wanted nothing more in this life than to be by her side. Everything I did, everything I sacrificed, destroyed, and rebuilt was for her. For the children, she gave me and for you. Blood of my blood; the blood of my beloved." A deep swell of warmth flooded the force around them, strong enough to take Kylo's breath away with its power, but tinged with melancholy and sadness - a longing never fulfilled.

Kylo felt his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Vader's helmet.

"There is much of Padme in you. I see her in you every day. Her eyes live on in you, my grandson." The sadness eased into something faint, as the warmth returned, but different now, more tempered.

Kylo blinked back the sting he felt in his eyes. He didn't think his grandfather would think less of him for his emotions, but he wanted a clear head, not one clogged with tears. 

"I - I feel that way about Rey, but she - she is avoiding me completely. I can't go on like this. Grandfather, I crave her very presence. What should I do?" Kylo let his own frustration and melancholy seep into his voice.

Vader's breathing was the only sound for a time. Kylo held his tongue, hoping grandfather would impart some hard-won knowledge into him, but the silence stretched. 

"I have strived to never lie to you. I have had my fill of lies and half-truths to last a lifetime. The connection you two have is still young. Give it time to grow and while it strengthens, nurture her opinion of you. Show her you are a man worthy of her attention." Steely resolve rose around him and Kylo felt his grandfather was wholly on his side.

Vader turned more, facing Kylo.

"But I consider your union to be a foregone conclusion. I can feel it. The force has brought you two together and I sense it would be...unwise to ignore the will of the force." That resolve solidified into the love and strength Kylo had always felt from his grandfather. This pillar in the force was always there for him, no matter what. 

"Thank you, grandfather. That means so much to me that you understand," Kylo felt the knot inside him loosen. If his grandfather approved, well, he needn't worry. 

"But..." 

"Yes, my grandson?" While Lord Vader's tone never changed from his mechanically enhanced voice, the emotions, his feelings always rode the force, allowing him to convey his concern, intrigue, and humor, as long as the other person was able to sort out nuances on their own. Kylo was grateful to feel nothing but love from his grandfather in the force at his dogged persistence.

"How do I get her to understand this as well? That she and I are meant to be? She's been avoiding me," he hated to admit it, fearing he sounded like a whining ingrate, but he truly was at his wit's end. 

"Show her the depth of your feelings. You are both young and you have time to grow with each other. Help shape her view of you, and learn what she wants in return." He felt his grandfather regarding him before he turned back to the void. 

Kylo stood beside his grandfather and quietly contemplated his words and what he could do to help Rey see him as he saw her. To help show her they were meant for each other. He would need to come up with something, but maybe while he was on his upcoming mission, the force would grant him some more inside on what he could be for Rey.


	9. Chapter 9

"The mission...didn't go according to the plan, I take it?"

Luke's condescending tone grated on Kylo's nerves. He wanted to wipe the smug expression off his uncle's face but since he was currently restrained, unable to get up from the cot, Kylo just covered his eyes, blocking out the sight. 

"No, uncle, it did not," he sighed, before dropping his hand back down. 

"I think that goes without saying," Luke crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the chart at the foot of the cot, "Thermal explosions. Well, thank the Force you're still mostly in one piece. What happened?" 

Kylo looked up at the ceiling and started telling his uncle what had transpired on Helios Prime, about how the religious faction had decided total annihilation was the only way to save their people.

The civil unrest had devolved into guerrilla warfare in the cities. The government was in shambles, begging for help to quell the fighting, but once the cult had learned the Empire was on the ground, they resorted to suicide tactics to ensure they eradicated everyone. 

"I saw children with detonators running in the streets. Children, uncle! What was I supposed to do? I tried to pull as many detonators as I could and hurl them up, away from everything, but there were too many. I...I ordered the airstrikes," he felt the tears trailing down his face, but he was numb to the reasons why they flowed. He didn't want to feel them. 

Kylo let those feelings bleed out into the force, the darkness creeping in more and more to fill in the void left inside him. 

"I gave them what they wanted. I put a stop to the conflict once and for all," his voice was cold then, empty. 

"Can't argue with that. Hard to have a fight when half the planet's population is dead," Luke nodded, "Get some rest kid, it was a tough call, but you did the right thing." 

Luke grasped Kylo's shoulder before he moved to leave, but he nearly collided with Rey in the door as she ran into the room.

"Hey, what's the hurry? He ain't going anywhere, not for another week at least," Luke said. 

Rey looked pale, her eyes wide and unsure, looking from Luke to him and back again before she nodded. 

"Go visit him. He could use some cheering up, but be nice. He's a little worse for the wear." Luke fixed her with a mock stern face and a pointed finger that poked her on the end of her nose.

Kylo was heartened to see she wasn't even paying attention to her mentor, but rather her eyes were all for him. Kylo would have argued, but he was more eager to have Rey thereto see him than to quibble with his uncle over the state of his health.

Rey had her eyes on him and he wanted to drown in them. She walked slowly into the room and even slower over to his side. He stayed silent, watching as she looked over all the tubes and patches that were attached to him. When her eyes finally returned to his face, Kylo couldn't help but stare at her.

She was so lovely in her unease. Her face was paler now that her tan was fading, but her freckles stood out more he thought, or maybe it was how she had her eyes done up. They were kohl smudged making the hazel color stand out.

"Hey," he said softly 

"Hey," came her timid reply. 

Her fingers were twisting at the edge of the blanket, very close to where his hand lay. 

"Wha?... I mean, when - um. How bad is it?" She finally managed to stammer out. He watched as she held her breath, her slight chest hardly moving under her dark wrap tunic.

"Not as bad as Luke is making it out to be. I'll be out of here soon, but I'll have some restrictions for a few more weeks," Kylo reassured her, slowly reaching his fingers out to brush along hers. 

"Good, good. I just felt you...I mean I could feel your pain - in the Force, it seems to pulse, it hurt so much, then it all went numb like it was still there; I could sense it, but I couldn't feel it anymore. That...that worried me," Rey finished, her fingers curling around his. Kylo didn't think she was aware she was doing it either. Her eyes had a distant, far away look in them. Like she was no longer seeing him or the room. 

That was interesting, that she sensed his pain. Could be useful if they ever got separated in a battle, he thought, but Kylo knew he'd never let that happen. He'd never let anyone harm her, not while he still drew breath. 

He glanced down where she had twined their fingers together. Kylo didn't want to draw attention to it, but the sight alone, of how little her hand was compared to his made his heart beat faster, and the damn monitor responded in kind. 

Rey jumped at the increased rhythm, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Did I hurt you? Should I go?" she asked, her concern and guilt nearly choking him as she backed away.

Kylo reached out both with the force and his own arm. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back to his side with a little bit of force as well.

"No, Rey, you didn't hurt me, but if you run out that door, I would have to get up and track you down. That would be very bad for me right now," he chuckled, "Can you stay with me for a while? I like having you around. With me," he whispered as he watched her eyes dart down and then back up. 

Did she just look at his lips? 

Kylo tried to carefully get a sense of her feelings, but she managed to throw up some kind of a wall in her mind. Damn, Luke must have started teaching her how to shield her mind. Practical as it was, right now it was a hindrance for him. 

He leaned back on the bed but didn't let go of her wrist.

He sighed, that little bit of exertion had cost him, but Rey was standing there, closer than before and her hand was firmly wrapped up in his. He could feel her pulse jumping against his fingers. 

She was dressed nice, with some makeup around her eyes, and was concerned about him. He _knew_ she'd looked at his lips too. 

All these things made him want to jump up and crow with pride. She did feel the connection between them! Rey had even dressed up a little for him, and even if she hadn't done it exclusively for him, it still cheered him up. 

Kylo raised her hand to his lips, watching a blush spread over her startled face, darkening her cheeks in a dusky rose. 

"You being here is better than anything the doctors could give me. Please stay," he asked, kissing the back of her hand. 

She swallowed hard, but nodded, stepping closer still.

"Alright, I can stay a bit longer." 


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo realized he was dreaming nearly immediately.

The bright glare of Jakku's sun made him squint as he stood atop a fallen AT-AT. He had never seen this part of the planet while he was there, but he had a very good guess as to who had. 

She had to be around here someplace, he just needed to find her. 

Jakku had been plaguing his dreams for months, now he finally understood why; it had been her home, a home that had been growing ever-increasingly hostile towards her as she turned from child to young woman. The dangers had changed, her growing distress and fear reaching out to him like a beacon. 

Kylo turned to look away from the blaze of the sun, over to the next dunes. There she stood, proudly, boldly, a slip of white billowing around her in the hot wind. 

He thought she looked like a mirage to fool the sun sick and weary. She looked like heaven to him. 

Kylo wrapped the force around them, pulling them out of the middle of the desert and into an oasis, with a fountain of clear water bubbling in the center of a pavilion. Palm trees swayed and the call of exotic birds followed the gentle breeze. Delicate spots of bright color greeted them as the sunset and the night-blooming flowers opened to perfume the air. 

None of the beauty surrounding them could distract him from her. 

Kylo had himself lounging on plush pillows, sprawled over thick carpets, a low table filled with fruits and cold refreshments for them both. He knew this was a dream and he intended on making the best of it. 

Rey stood, her back to him, staring out over the dune sea, her gaze drawn up as the stars began to wink into the indigo sky. 

Kylo stood, his robe of black silk sliding open around his bare chest as he approached her. He gently laid his hands along her bare arms, feeling how cool her skin had grown in the absence of the sun's heat. 

She shivered, and he pulled her back to his chest. He would keep her warm from the cold of the desert night. She felt so small in his arms. Kylo knew he would shelter her from anything while still offering her everything. Such a contradiction, he knew, but he understood he would protect, but also guide, he wanted her to grow and learn and be free, but still remain by his side. 

He gently turned her, looking down to see the stars reflected in her hazel eyes. 

No words were spoken, none were needed. 

Kylo tilted her chin up before he brought his lips down to hers. 

He'd dreamt of kissing before, but now he could see her face. Not just the vague idea of the girl he'd been drawn to. Now he knew her name, knew her story. Now he had _her_ with him. 

Her skin warmed under his touch, her soft mouth parted against him as she lightly gasped against his lips. 

Kylo tugged them back to the pile of pillows, gently easing her down beneath him. He knelt, slowly covering her with his body. His hands sliding over her arms, up into her free-flowing hair, down her sides. 

He cupped her cheek, bringing her mouth back to his, devouring her sweet moans and little sighs.

He wanted to keep this dream pleasant, sweet, allowing her to think of him as a man, but one that would not hurt her - one that would never hurt her. She was all he wanted, all he felt he was missing in his life. 

He shifted, gently pushing his hips to hers, letting his silk-clad legs slide along hers. A small relief that only prolonged his torment. Her coltish legs parted under her slip, the white silk sliding against his black, both heated quickly from the friction. He kept her pinned to him, his hands trailed along her back, kneading up along her spine and into her hair. 

Kylo continued to kiss her, not caring to remember to breathe, not caring about anything other than the soft feel of her trembling lips against his, but she started to undulate beneath him. Her hips were wide as a long lean leg looped over his side. Her small hand gripped his waist as she moaned beneath him. 

Kylo's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. She was rubbing herself against him, and he growled as he deepened his kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, moving his hips faster. His fist tightened in her hair tugging her head back so he could watch the ecstasy break over her face. If this was to be their first shared experience he was determined to watch her. 

Rey's mouth parted in small pants and half-broken moans as she writhed beneath him. He watched her pleasure peak as she held still suspended for a moment before melting boneless under him. 

That had been the most erotica moment of his life and Kylo blinked down at her in disbelief. Tears trembled along her lashes as they pressed down on her cheeks. 

He reached behind him, grabbing a goblet slick with condensation. He brought the cold rim to her lips, offering her a much-needed sip of the sparkling liquid. Rey's eyes tracked his as she drank down the honeyed nectar. Just sweet enough to remain refreshing and flavorful. 

He watched as she finished the drink and her rapid pulse slowed. Kylo kept his gaze steady as her hand drifted up, lightly tracing over his face. She seemed to be mapping his features with her fingertips. A gentle brush against his cheek, a trace along his jaw, a brief touch to his bottom lip before she trailed her fingers up over his brow and into his hair. 

Rey combed it back, her nails lightly scraped as she did it and he'd never felt more like a loth-cat in his life, but the idea of purring under her touch was very real to him. Her fingers brushed behind his ear and down under his jaw. Rey had a curious look about her like she was finally finding things she'd always wanted to know. 

Then came her hesitant smile. He would venture to even call it shy, but considering she had just recently ground herself to orgasm beneath him, _shy_ was not what he thought she should be anymore. 

Kylo growled a low rumble that did indeed sound like a purr before he dove down to claim her lips once more. Her surprised squeak was so endearing that he gripped her tighter, relishing her soft small body beneath him and in his arms. His tentative grip on his self-control was slipping. This was his dream, after all, _she_ was his dream. He plunged his tongue between her lips, chasing the sweetness of her drink. He wanted to devour her, to fill her up from the inside out with him. 

_Only him._

Rey’s moans turned high and thin as he trailed his biting kisses down her neck, feeling the silken skin with his lips and teeth. He wanted to mark her, to see his claim branded on her delicate throat. He ground his pelvis down on her harder, pushing her further back into the pillows and cushions. Her hands flew to his shoulders, sliding up into his hair as his own fingertips dug into her hips. Kylo was no longer holding back, lost in his lust and the feel of her, his perfect Rey under him. It was only when she cried out his name that he pulled his head back to see how he’d ravished her neck, the deep red imprint of his teeth with scarlet drops that trailed down her pale skin. 

The dream shattered as he jerked awake on the medical cot. 

His body was a raging inferno of desire and unfulfilled need. Kylo shuttered, remembering the feel of her in his hands, her skin in his mouth. He took a steadying deep breath and then another. He needed to calm down. He needed to think. 

He reached over for his datapad. He needed to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an extra added bonus that I hadn't planned on indulging in, but fuck it - why not?


	11. Chapter 11

It had taken another four days before he was allowed to leave the medbay. Even his grandfather had cautioned him against overtaxing his body. That was what made Kylo stay there longer. If his grandfather had taught him anything it was how much a body could take before it became a hindrance. Lord Vader loved his family fiercely, as only a Sith could, but he had made it very clear that he never wanted to see them as stricken as he was with his own failing body. 

As soon as he was released, Kylo immediately sought Rey out. He wanted to spend every waking moment he could with her. While her short visits had been the highlight of his day, they had also whetted his appetite to be near her more. Her warmth was something he physically craved now. She hadn't returned to visit him since his dream and he was concerned. Luke hadn't been very forthcoming in talking about her, other than her mood was a bit off recently. 

He stood outside her quarters, not even bothering to go to his first. Kylo hadn't even spared his door a glance, just walked right past it to hers. He could sense she was in there. He could feel the waves of concentration rolling off her in ever-increasing frequency. 

Rey answered her door, clearly startled to see him. He stepped in, grinning like a fool when he saw she had a smudge of grease on her cheek.

"What are you working on now?" He asked as he followed her into her sitting room. Kylo took a seat on her sofa, glad to be off his feet, even after such a short walk. It was going to be some work to get his stamina back. 

Rey smiled back at him before she bound over to her work desk. She picked up what looked like part of an ion engine. 

"Lieutenant Briggs said this power coil was broken, but I've been able to get a steady current through it, it just needed a good scrubbing to get the carbon out of the ion intake. See?" She tilted the block and pointed to the now cleared intake vents. 

"I see. Though I see where you missed a spot," he teased her, grinning more as she looked frantically at the part trying to see a place she missed. 

"What? Where?" 

"Here," he reached out and rubbed his thumb over her grease smeared cheek. 

Rey froze under his hand, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink before she blinked and backed away stammering. 

"Oh...I, um. Ok. I'll go get t-that," she mumbled as she backed away and turned to head to her 'fresher. 

Kylo smiled to himself. Loving how flustered and adorable she was. His eyes roamed over her as she walked away, taking in the slight curves that were now more pronounced. Everything from her long legs to the gentle inward dip of her waist. He let his eyes slid over her pert derrière, on up to where she had her hair swept up into a sloppy topknot, leaving her slender neck bare.

He stared, trying to remember the exact location he'd bitten her in his dream, and he was surprised to see there was a faint shadow along her throat. Kylo quickly suppressed a startled intake of air. Well then, that was not something he thought of as possible. Had she really been in his dream?

Did she remember it? What of all the times before they were together when Jakku had been plaguing his mind? He didn't have time to dwell on implications as Rey was coming out of her 'fresher then. 

Kylo pushed all his racing thoughts aside, smiling when she walked back over to him, her face freshly scrubbed. He patted the seat next to him on her couch. Rey blushed, ducking her head before she sat down. 

"I'm glad you're out of the medbay," she said quietly, her eyes still cast down as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. 

Her shyness was fascinating to him, there was a feeling of tenderness that surrounded her and he couldn't put his finger on why it was there now. But instead of trying to dig deeper about it, he grinned at her, hoping his plans would surprise and please her. 

"Yeah, me too. The food was terrible and the service was appalling," he deadpanned watching her squint at him in mock annoyance and disbelief, "Didn't sleep all that well, but some of the visitors were nice, though," he said offhandedly watching her face flush pink again. 

"But since I'm out now and I'm on restricted duty, I'm going to be taking a little time off. I wanted to know if you want to come with me on my trip. I'm taking a few days and going to Naboo," he said with a slight chuckle as her eyes grew large and her entire body leaned forward. 

"Really?" She sounded a little breathless and he smiled at her open and eager face. 

"Yeah, we've got an estate there and I haven't visited my grandmother's villa for over a year. This way I can make sure things are still being looked after and you get to see a new planet," he reached up and gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles, "That is if you want to come?" 

"But, what about Master Luke and my studies? Do you think he'll let me go?" She asked quietly, and Kylo could feel she was trying to ready herself for disappointment in case she wasn't allowed to go.

"Don't worry about my uncle. I've already talked to Grandfather about it. He wants you to see more of the Empire and see how things are run when law and order are in charge." Kylo said softly. Her calling Luke _master_ rankled something within him, but he shoved that feeling aside before he could really think about it.

He was looking over her face, taking in every freckle, while her hazel eyes were pleading with him, so large and sweet, he knew he'd do anything to make her happy. He already had a few things in mind to show her once they were planetside. 

"If...if Lord Vader wants me to go, and you're sure I won't get into trouble with Master Luke, then, yes, I'd really like to go with you," she said, her voice gained confidence as she went along. 

"Well, just get a bag packed and we'll be leaving in about an hour," He grinned at her, his lips pulled to one side as he looked at her.

"What? An hour!" She squeaked, jumping up. 

"Well, yeah. I told you I already had things worked out with Grandfather," he laughed as she ran to her bedroom. 

"Kylo Ren! You didn't say we were leaving today! Or in an hour!" she huffed at him before she turned and stormed back into her room. He could hear her talking to her personal droid, fretting about what to pack, what the weather was like, what would be the right items to bring. 

He could hear the protocol droid recommendations and tell her it would have her bag delivered to the ship in time for her departure. He was still sitting when she walked out of the bedroom and he could tell Rey was flustered, but the excitement was starting to win out again. 

"Do you want to head to the hangar and watch them prep the shuttle?" He stood and held out his arm for her. 

"Oh, should I change first?" Rey asked, looking down at her relaxed attire. 

He couldn't help it. He had to tease her a little, looking her up and down before walking around her with a serious expression, before deepening his frown. He felt Rey's sudden spike in tension, and he couldn't maintain his ruse any longer. 

"No sweetheart. There's no need to change now. This is an informal visit and there will be plenty of time to change before we get there if you really want to," he held his arm back out to her and Rey lightly punched it before she nervously laughed at him teasing her as she laid her hand on his arm. 

"Hey now - still recovering here!" He cried, but he'd already had his hand atop hers, preventing her from pulling away from him. 

"Well then, don't be a nerf herder," she said tartly, but he could hear the smile in her voice as he led her out the door and down to the hanger bay.


End file.
